Les 3 Phases du Flirt (OS)
by Vicky Strife
Summary: Crack!fic: Dean s'efforce de séduire Castiel, parfois subtilement, le plus souvent pas du tout, sous le regard médusé de son petit frère... Dom!Cass, Sub!Dean, Thirdwheel!Sam et de la grosse déconnade ;)


OS qui s'inscrit quelque part dans la saison 4, pas de spoilers particuliers. Cette fic est du pur Destiel crack et n'a pas d'autre prétention que de vous faire passer un bon moment (pas d'angst ? rendez-nous Vicky Strife !).

**Requête de Shadooo**, qui voulait un Castiel harcelé sexuellement par Dean et un Sam innocent ;) J'espère que ça te plaira, je suis désolée si ça a viré au vulgaire, mais j'ai un faible pour les Castiel dominateurs et le dirty talking lol

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et ne laissent pourtant pas ou plus de reviews (why ?) et à ceux qui prennent le temps de m'en laisser même sans me suivre !

Bonne lecture !

[Inspiration musicale: "**Paralyzed**" par **Mystery Skulls**]

* * *

**1) Regards**

Les yeux ont le pouvoir de transmettre tant d'émotions.

La peur, la haine, l'amour. Et quand la langue en renfort, passant rapidement sur des lèvres pleines se fait aguicheuse, ils donnent un tout autre message.

Bien sûr, c'était un des tics nerveux de Dean, mais cette fois-ci aucune tension particulière n'en justifiait l'exécution. Du moins c'était ce que pensait Sam, observant son frère debout face à l'ange de quelques centimètres plus petit que lui; ils se toisaient en chiens de faïence comme si ils entretenaient une conversation silencieuse à laquelle il n'était pas partie.

Par politesse, il les laissa continuer un instant puis finit par se racler la gorge, irrité.

Il y avait quelque chose d'hypnotique dans la démarche de Castiel. En tout cas, Dean pourrait le regarder marcher pendant des heures... Hélas cela lui arrivait assez rarement; il préférait la voie des airs, littéralement. Mais les rares fois où il arpentait la chambre du motel, le chasseur ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'étudier de haut en bas - l'inverse, le plus souvent - se demandant si ses épaules étaient aussi puissantes qu'elles le semblaient sous le tissu beige du trench-coat. Les pans de ce dernier virevoltaient à chacun de ses pas élastiques, telles des ailes factices. Il dégageait une assurance qui frisait l'arrogance, et Dean était loin de détester cela.

L'ayant contemplé un peu trop longtemps, il lança un coup d'œil vigilant à son petit frère qui buvait les explications de l'ange d'un air concentré; heureusement pour lui, il n'avait rien remarqué.

"Dean, as-tu écouté un seul mot de ce que je viens de dire ?"

Castiel, par contre...

Parfois, Dean avait l'impression que l'ange était à deux doigts de parvenir à comprendre le sens de ses regards insistants, mais un penchement latéral de sa tête le faisait généralement vite déchanter. C'était rageant; d'habitude, un seul de ses clins d'œil suffisait à emballer une fille alors pourquoi Castiel était-il aussi _aveugle_ ?

N'étant pas du genre à baisser les bras, Dean décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure...

**2) Gestes**

Dean s'appliqua à frôler l'ange dès qu'il en avait l'occasion; lorsqu'il passait à côté de lui, lorsqu'il se battait à ses côtés, lorsqu'il l'aidait à se relever. Quand Castiel lui sauvait la vie, il lui agrippait l'épaule et lui disait "ne change jamais", quand il le faisait rire, il lui donnait une tape amicale dans le dos et laissait son bras s'attarder autour de sa nuque, l'air de rien.

Mais même si Castiel accueillait ces témoignages d'affection avec un sourire sincère, il ne les lui rendait jamais. Dean dut se rendre à l'évidence; cette technique était elle aussi inefficace.

**3) Paroles**

Une nuit, Dean s'était réveillé sans aucune raison. Ou plutôt à cause d'une raison aux yeux bleus électriques, appuyé contre le plan de travail de la cuisine de Bobby, sa silhouette rectangulaire se découpant en ombre chinoise sur la fenêtre.

Il s'en était approché, lentement. Il avait su qui c'était avant même de se lever de sa couche. Lui et Castiel avaient discuté à mi-voix puis cela avait tourné au vinaigre; il avait traité les anges de "connards" et ils s'étaient disputés en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller Sam.

Cette nuit-là, la première couche d'impassibilité de Castiel s'était effritée au contact de son insolence.

Il s'était avancé vers lui, si près qu'il sentait son souffle brûlant sur son visage, et vraiment, cela n'aurait pas dû lui plaire à ce point.

"Tu devrais me montrer du respect."

Dean avait dû prendre son courage à deux mains pour oser soutenir son regard à nouveau; c'était plus fort que lui, il ne supportait pas de se laisser intimider par qui que ce soit, si angélique fut-il. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il allait répliquer, il avait sifflé entre ses dents:

"Force-moi."

Il y avait eu un moment d'intensité sans égale où il fut conscient de tous les détails et de tous les sons avec une acuité extraordinaire. Un bruissement d'air, comme si des ailes invisibles avaient vibré de colère. Les pupilles dilatées par l'obscurité, l'ange l'avait fixé avec une expression indéchiffrable. Sa propre respiration s'était ralentie à l'image du temps.

Au moment où il avait cru que la corde allait rompre, Castiel avait disparu.

Leurs prochaines interactions s'étaient retrouvées changées après cet épisode. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, mais ils marchaient toujours sur le fil du rasoir car Dean avait pris la mauvaise habitude de dépasser les bornes; cela revenait à jouer avec le feu, ou plutôt avec une bombe à retardement mais quand il réussissait à énerver Castiel, à le faire sortir de ses gonds, un flot d'adrénaline le submergeait. Il se retrouvait à tous les coups plaqué contre un mur et parfois tabassé, toutefois, ça en valait la peine.

Parce que Castiel était magnifique, déchainé, aussi magnifique qu'un orage tonitruant déchirant le ciel nocturne; il révélait enfin le soldat en lui, la puissance surnaturelle dissimulée sous le trench-coat chiffonné.

Et peu importe à quel point ils étaient dans la merde, à quel point Dean broyait du noir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'agacer. Même quand il avait été à deux doigts de céder et de dire oui à Michel, et que Castiel l'avait regardé avec les sourcils froncés et les mâchoires serrées, il avait réussi à lui lancer:

"Pour info, la dernière fois qu'on m'a regardé comme ça, ça a fini au pieu..."

Dans sa rage muette, l'ange avait claqué la porte du bunker de Bobby, écoutant le conseil de Sam qui s'était une nouvelle fois retrouvé sous le feu croisé.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs de plus en plus perplexe face au comportement de son frère; certes il proférait souvent des insultes colorées mais jamais il n'en avait fait autant à l'égard de Castiel. Il lui avait même dit une fois "qu'il fallait qu'il retire le balai coincé dans son cul, un jour ou l'autre". Le cadet ne savait plus où se mettre. Il voulait s'excuser envers l'ange mais celui-ci s'éclipsait et Dean l'ignorait.

Récemment, il était en train de lire un rapport de police et Dean de regarder Dieu sait quelle cochonnerie japonaise sur son ordinateur portable quand Castiel était apparu.

"Bonjour, Sam. Dean. J'ai besoin de votre aide... apparemment le Bâton de Moise s'est retrouvé sur Terre..."

"Le quoi ?" avaient-ils répondu en cœur.

"Je vais vous expliquer..."

"Oh oui, enseigne-nous, _senpai_ !" avait plaisanté Dean, l'interrompant par la même occasion.

Sam avait pincé les lèvres, exaspéré. Et d'après la tête de Castiel, il n'était pas le seul à l'être. Seuls des couinements suraigus provenant du portable avaient brisé le silence.

"... pourquoi il est impératif que vous le retrouviez."

Ces paroles incongrues allaient croissant chaque jour et faisaient irruption même dans les moments les plus innocents. Dean ramenait _tout_ au sexe, au grand dam de son frère.

Dean était à bout. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'échouer. Surtout dans un domaine dans lequel il était expert, c'est-à-dire la drague. Il avait tout tenté pour séduire Castiel: joué tour à tour le gros dur, la guimauve, le meilleur ami, sans succès. L'ange était aussi naïf qu'un gamin de cinq ans. Le pire pour Dean, c'était qu'il passait de plus en plus de temps en leur compagnie et prenait part à leurs chasses maintenant qu'il s'était rebellé contre le Paradis.

Ainsi le chasseur devait supporter chaque jour de voir l'être qu'il désirait ardemment rester hors de sa portée. Et ce jour-ci, plus que de coutume, cela le mettait en rogne. Il l'écoutait distraitement s'entretenir avec Sam, sirotant une bière d'un air morne face à la télévision.

"Je crois que j'ai repéré un nid de vampires dans la ville voisine... Ils doivent être une dizaine." annonça l'ange fier de lui.

"Heureusement qu'ils sucent que le sang." dit Dean sans décoller les yeux de l'écran.

"Super, Cass, tu veux venir avec nous ?" demanda Sam après avoir jeté un coup d'œil réprobateur à son aîné.

"Oh yes, Docteur Sexy ! J'avais oublié que la saison deux commençait aujourd'hui !" s'exclama Dean en s'avançant sur le lit bariolé du motel, le visage illuminé de joie.

Déconcerté, Castiel l'observa suivre avec attention les moindres faits et gestes de ce qui ressemblait à un grossier mélange de médecin et de cowboy. Ses lèvres luisantes d'alcool remuaient imperceptiblement à quelques millimètres du goulot alors que ledit personnage faisait la cour à une infirmière. Une ride se dessina entre les sourcils de l'ange; une étrange sensation l'avait envahi. Le pseudo-médecin et l'infirmière étaient à présent en train de s'accoupler dans un laboratoire désert, et Dean déglutit; il était trop absorbé pour continuer à boire. Ses yeux verts s'étaient légèrement dilatés et brillaient dans les rayons du soleil qui filtrait par la fenêtre à sa gauche. Ses lèvres continuaient leurs mouvements indécents comme s'il embrassait l'infirmière à la place du Dr. Sexy.

A y mieux regarder, elles bougeaient plus lorsqu'il y avait un gros plan sur l'homme...

La ride se fit plus profonde; Castiel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, assimilant cette information pour le moins... surprenante. Réalisant que Sam le scrutait bizarrement, il se rappela qu'il attendait toujours une réponse et se hâta de la lui donner:

"Hum... non, c'est gentil mais j'ai des choses à faire de mon côté..."

"Oh, t'as enfin trouvé un moyen de retirer ce balai ?"

Dean l'avait dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais le sang de Castiel ne fit qu'un tour. Était-ce parce qu'il ne supportait plus l'attitude du chasseur à son égard, après presque un an de railleries ? Ou parce qu'il ressentait une animosité troublante à l'égard d'un personnage fictif devant lequel Dean s'extasiait ?

Toujours était-il qu'il craqua et se téléporta devant la télévision sans laisser le temps à Dean de s'en plaindre. Il entendit vaguement Sam leur dire "les gars, arrêtez -" mais ses mots étaient distants et étouffés, comme s'il était sous l'eau.

"Pourquoi cette obsession, Dean ?"

Il l'agrippa par le col de sa chemise à carreaux et le souleva de quelques centimètres.

"Pourquoi cette obsession pour les objets pénétrants et les _culs_ ?"

La pomme d'Adam du chasseur fit l'ascenseur; c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait prononcer un mot si vulgaire et il résonna dans son corps partout où il le fallait.

"Cass..." croassa Dean, incapable de répondre plus que cela.

L'ange pencha la tête sur le côté et le nargua d'une voix basse:

"Alors, Dean... On a donné sa langue au chat ?"

L'intéressé mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de se propulser en avant pour embrasser l'ange, tel un ressort compressé depuis trop longtemps. D'abord pris au dépourvu, Castiel finit par s'abandonner au baiser violent et desserra sa prise.

"Oh. mon. _Dieu_."

Sam s'était figé dans son élan; il était prêt à les séparer deux secondes plus tôt. Il abaissa ses mains et recula, en état de choc. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son frère, le coureur de jupons par excellence, _était en train de rouler une pelle devant lui à un individu de sexe masculin. _

Et pourtant il s'en donnait à cœur joie.

Se sentant tout d'un coup nauséeux, Sam attrapa sa veste ainsi que les clés de l'Impala - qu'il fit tomber dans son empressement - et déclara:

"Je... Je vais me rincer les yeux à l'eau de Javel. Et faire un tour pendant quelques heures. En fait, non, je reviens demain matin... Vous avez visiblement beaucoup à... faire..."

Son frère lui répondit d'un grognement sans décoller ses lèvres de celles de l'ange et le cadet détala comme un lapin.

Dès que la porte fut fermée à clé, Castiel fit tomber Dean sur le lit en poussant son torse. Le regard avide qu'il lui lança lui apprit qu'il adorait être malmené.

Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa propre excitation.

"Depuis tout ce temps..."

Il enleva sa cravate et la fit glisser en un bruit satisfaisant autour du col de sa chemise blanche.

"...Tu n'attendais que cela, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il grimpa sur le matelas, puis sur Dean, l'enfermant entre ses bras. Le chasseur haletait et le regardait d'un air ébahi, comme si tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai, trop beau pour _lui_. La culpabilité rembrunit quelque peu l'ange et il lui dit, tenant son visage en coupe:

"Je suis désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à comprendre, Dean..."

"Pas grave. Si j'avais su que tu réagirais comme ça, j'aurais été direct tout de suite." répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Castiel sourit de concert puis l'embrassa vigoureusement, une main glissée sous sa nuque; il le sentit frissonner de plaisir. Il aurait voulu continuer ainsi pendant des heures, tant il aimait le goût de Dean, mais ce dernier était impatient.

Il sentait déjà son érection pressée contre son pantalon.

L'ange l'aida à se déshabiller, s'arrêtant régulièrement pour embrasser chaque nouveau centimètre carré de peau découvert, encouragé par les soupirs qu'il lâchait à chaque fois que ses lèvres le frôlaient. Il peina à retirer son boxer noir, tant il bandait; il s'assura de son consentement avant de caresser son membre sur toute sa longueur, d'une lenteur délibérée.

Dean gémit. Un son exquis qui enflamma son bas-ventre.

"Quel dommage... Je voulais te faire attendre un peu mais tu es déjà si proche de la jouissance..."

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il étala le liquide séminal qui s'écoulait de son sexe et décrivit à l'aide de celui-ci des petits cercles sur son gland; le chasseur se cambra et jura, tentant de reprendre le contrôle, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il jouit, fort et vite, comme un ado touché pour la première fois.

"Dé...désolé, Cass... C'est la honte, putain..."

Le chasseur cacha son visage cramoisi entre ses mains.

"Pas du tout." répondit l'ange avec tendresse.

Il lécha sa semence sur ses doigts et le ventre de Dean, sous le regard incrédule de ce dernier.

"Oh putain, Cass... Tu peux pas... T'as pas idée de ce que ça me fait de te voir faire ça..."

Castiel lui décocha un demi-sourire énigmatique et le retourna sur le ventre sans effort.

"Merde, tu fais quoi Cass ?!"

"Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?"

Dean hésita quelques secondes.

"Ou-oui mais ça veut pas dire que je vais te laisser me baiser, tu ne m'as même pas offert un verre !"

Il plaisantait à moitié, mais au fond de lui, il appréhendait la suite. Il n'avait jamais pensé à concrétiser son désir ainsi, du moins pas quand il était sobre, et cela l'effrayait au plus haut point. Il n'avait pas peur de la douleur, seulement de l'inconnu.

"Tu n'en auras pas besoin, je ne compte pas te "baiser", sauf si tu me le demandes."

Dean enfouit sa tête dans le coussin et lui donna le feu vert, quoi qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Le poids qui creusait le matelas derrière lui disparut et il se retourna, décontenancé. La chambre était vide. L'ange réapparut bientôt, un flacon dans les mains.

"Je ne pars pas. Rallonge-toi."

Dean s'exécuta comme un toutou bien élevé, ce qui était étrange, venant de lui. Cependant, il réfléchirait à son soudain changement de caractère plus tard...

Castiel, toujours habillé, lui écarta doucement les cuisses et s'installa entre elles. Il massa l'intérieur de ses jambes de ses mains expertes, avant de s'attaquer à ses fesses et Dean maudit le son qui sortit de sa bouche. Il continua ainsi et quand il le jugea assez détendu, ouvrit la bouteille qu'il avait prise Dieu sait où afin de verser un peu de son contenu dans sa paume.

Dean sursauta quand le liquide froid entra en contact avec une zone pour le moins intime de son anatomie.

"Cass me dit pas que c'est..."

"Oui."

"Je ne pensais même pas que tu savais à quoi ça servait..."

"Dean, je ne suis pas aussi ignorant que tu le crois... N'oublie pas que je parcoure cette Terre depuis bien plus longtemps que toi."

Il avait profité de la conversation pour glisser un doigt en Dean, qui jura à nouveau.

"Je te fais mal ?"

"N-non, je... tu... oh laisse tomber, continue."

"D'accord."

Il fit monter son doigt plus profondément dans la chair chaude, jusqu'à un endroit très précis; lorsqu'il le trouva, les rares poils du chasseur se hérissèrent.

"Tu sais ce que je suis en train de toucher, n'est-ce pas ?"

Seul un gémissement étranglé lui répondit.

"Je vais continuer comme cela jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te prendre."

Dean prononça des paroles intelligibles avant d'empoigner les draps à s'en blanchir les jointures. Castiel glissa un second doigt en lui. Il remarqua qu'il bandait de nouveau et une certaine fierté l'envahit.

"Si seulement tu pouvais te voir, Dean... Te voir te convulser, te cambrer pour me permettre un meilleur accès à ton _cul_... Tu aimes quand je dis ce mot, pas vrai ?"

Il continua à masser sa prostate sans perdre une miette du glorieux spectacle qui s'offrait à lui; le dos couvert de sueur de Dean, étincelant dans la lumière crépusculaire, ses muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau telles des vagues. Il avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire millénaire, rien n'y équivalait.

"Cass... Pitié..."

"Oui, Dean ?"

"Je... Vas-y. Maintenant. J'en peux plus...!"

"Très bien."

Il retira ses doigts et se figea un instant, submergé par ce qu'il voyait.

"Bon sang, Dean... Tu ne sais pas comme tu es magnifique ainsi, _ouvert_ pour moi, attendant patiemment que te prenne..."

"Et si tu joignais les gestes à la parole, emplumé ?!"

L'ange sourit et obéit. Il ouvrit sa braguette et libéra son sexe, avec une certaine maladresse; tout cela était aussi nouveau pour lui et ces sensations le bouleversaient.

Il dut réprimer l'envie de s'enfoncer violemment en lui; une partie sauvage, quasi animale s'était réveillée au fond de lui, une partie dont il n'avait jamais eu conscience avant Dean. Mais il voulait faire cela en douceur, lui donner le meilleur souvenir possible de cette soirée, car qui sait ce que leur réserverait le lendemain ?

Alors il se positionna et le pénétra délicatement. Dean se plia en deux dans un grondement sourd tandis qu'il l'accueillait en lui, centimètre après centimètre. Une fois qu'il se fut habitué à sa taille, Castiel commença des mouvements de va-et-vient réguliers, concentré sur tout ce qu'il sentait; la chaleur brûlante de Dean, ses muscles qui l'enserraient...

Il risquait de ne plus pouvoir se passer de cela, et d'après les bruits indécents que faisaient le chasseur, c'était pareil pour lui.

Il changea d'angle, de rythme et de pression, plus par instinct que par intention, et accéléra la cadence. Toutes ses pensées s'envolèrent, ne laissant plus que des besoins, des pulsions spontanées. Dean cria et l'ange eut soudain envie de voir son visage; il s'allongea sur lui, sa poitrine collée contre son dos et lui fit tourner la tête dans sa direction pour déposer un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres.

Ils jouirent de concert, grognant leur plaisir dans la bouche de l'autre avant de s'effondrer sur le matelas.

**THE END**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Surtout à toi, Shadooo XD

Si vous ne savez pas ce que "_senpai_" voulait dire, eh bien... c'est un titre respectueux qui signifie "monsieur, maître" ou "seigneur" en japonais, et c'est très souvent utilisé dans les animes (= dessins animés japonais) érotiques, dont Dean est très friand dans la série ;)


End file.
